haven_helixfandomcom-20200213-history
Havenic Calendar
The Havenic Calendar is a time standard created to organize and record past, future, and current events within the city. For as long as Haven had been a city of multiple major races, confusion had permeated all discussions of times, dates, and history, as each major race had their own calendar with their own definitions for years, months, and weeks. This highly disorganized system constantly created nightmarish logistical issues, but Haven citizens managed to struggle through the problems and resisted all attempts by the Haven government to create a unified time standard. Following the destruction of Haven by the Leviathan Impact, the government officials that had survived saw the rebuilding process as a blank slate and an opportunity to introduce new reforms. The few surviving citizens of Haven, united strongly as one community during the rebuilding effort, agreed to almost all of these unification-based reforms, including the new Havenic Calendar. Many races still keep their own calendars for use in social and cultural interactions with other members of their race, and a minority of Haven citizens reject the Havenic Calendar outright, but in general it has been widely adopted and considered a successful reform. Haven-centered Eras The Havenic Calendar measures time based on the founding of the city of Haven, which is defined as the year in which King Mikkel Deadman II formally renamed the tiny town of Leyhollow to Haven, and proclaimed it to be the capital city of all human lands. All years before this point are denoted as "BH," or "Before Haven," and all years after this point are denoted as "HE," or "Haven Era." The year of Haven's founding is the year 1 HE. As an example, events occurring 5 years before the moment Haven was founded are said to have occurred in the year 5 BH. Timeline of Havenic History Main Page: Havenic History Timeline Havenic Time Measurement Years The Havenic New Year begins on the first day of Spring, which is defined as the first day on which the length of daylight first exceeds the length of nighttime since the Autumnal Equinox. In the Material Plane, this is a span of 384 days. Months and Seasons The 384 days of the Havenic Calendar are divided into 8 months of 48 days each, with each season taking place across two months. Each of the four major races of Haven named the two months of the season they felt most represented their culture. Weeks and Days The 48 days of each Havenic month are divided up into four 12-day weeks.The 12 days of the Havenic week were named by committees comprised of various adventurer guilds from around the rebuilding city. The rebuilding effort owes much of its success to parties of adventurers managing to step up and secure resources and funding when the crippled government could not, and so the government decided to allow each day to bear a name that honors one of the major classes of Havenic adventurer. Date Formats Dates in the Havenic Calendar are written as a string of four numbers: the week within the month, the day within the week, the month, and the year. Example: The date 3-6-1-80 refers to the 3rd Arkano of Amtaran in the year 80. (Generally, all years are assumed to be HE unless noted otherwise). Another Example: The date 2-2-4-75 refers to the 2nd Fy'uro of Phuluvae in the year 75. Category:Lore Category:History